High-resolution electron microscopy can be used to form nanometer-sized pores in membranes [1]. Electron beam ablation or melting to form pores can use nanometer-scale beams that are focused onto a material. The material onto which the beam is focused can slowly erode and evaporate in an area of irradiation to provide a pore.